


【好兆头 CA】四维漂浮.Four-dimensional levitation

by kujyo



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-31
Updated: 2019-08-31
Packaged: 2020-10-03 23:03:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,058
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20460980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kujyo/pseuds/kujyo
Summary: 恶魔Crowley在20世纪尝试过不少新东西。





	【好兆头 CA】四维漂浮.Four-dimensional levitation

**Author's Note:**

> ⚠嗑药Crowley警告，CA。  
是一对不敢正大光明谈恋爱的小情侣相互救赎的故事。

恶魔Crowley在20世纪尝试过不少新东西。

1926年他买了自己的第一辆车，一辆黑色的宾利，在那个年代它还很时髦。  
1941年时伦敦不太平，他第一次踏进教堂，踏上圣地的后果没他想象得严重。  
1967年他头回买了汽油，只是为了附赠的詹姆斯·邦德的挡风玻璃子弹孔贴画。  
还是1967年，他从天使那里收到了一瓶用格纹的保温瓶保存起来的圣水和一段话，从此他的恶魔胸膛上便被开了个大洞。  
Crowley与潜伏在自己灵魂背面的空虚感抗争了一年之久——他又尝试了些新东西。

台上扭动着的舞者身上的亮片反射的灯光膨胀成恶魔视野中的一颗颗上下浮动的行星，恶魔心想，嘿，那颗好像是我当初帮忙做的。  
他的大脑此时像杯充分搅拌过的蓝莓奶昔，来自地狱的超自然生物控制不住他凡人身躯里嚎叫奔跑的大脑。Crowley平时就杂乱无章的步伐变得更加无序了，第一步还踩在台阶上，第二步就一脚踏空，整个人像个轮胎似地从第十八级滚到了第一级。  
也许是夜店的安保们对于这样嘴里含着加料方糖*的瘾君子都司空见惯，他们面无表情地注视着东倒西歪的伊甸园之蛇滚过地毯的每一个角落，名贵的黑色西装外套在地上摩擦过好几圈后也意外的干净，也许是因为之前就有数名瘾君子的外套已经充当过地板的拖布，幸运的恶魔外套得以幸免。

停止批判我吧——天父啊。

堕落的天使转头看向自己逐渐烧焦卷曲的白色羽毛慢慢碳化成焦黑的模样，群星在他的周围上升，又或者只是他在向下坠落。有人漂浮在高处看着他，大大小小的行星都围绕着那个模糊的巨大人影，或远或近的地方都有跟自己一样下坠的红色火球。  
这个距离看过去站在行星上为上帝歌唱的天使们就像漆黑的宇宙墙壁上白色的污渍，周遭的堕天使被烧灼的惨叫比圣歌来得更加大声，震耳欲聋的尖叫和歌声混杂着与Crowley痉挛的胃部共鸣。  
他的浑身火热，不是被焚烧的炙热，是有层滚烫的薄膜贴住了他的皮肤，手臂的血管突突直跳，薄膜沸腾了他的血。

恶魔在星间匍匐，柔软的小行星带托起他的身体，巨大的人影和流星似的堕天使都没了踪影，只剩下黑暗里发着光的青绿色星云在晃晃荡荡地盘旋。  
他口干舌燥的，舌头被一颗嚼碎的方糖吸干了水分。  
超负荷运作的感官停顿了一小会，就一小会，短到Crowley甚至没来得及为他尝试LSD的行为感到后悔。

Crowley是手脚并用着爬出夜总会的，事实上他能找到出口本身就是一种奇迹了，因为Crowley的眼前尽是一大片暧昧的紫黑色和被晕染开的品红色灯光混合在一起的混乱景象。  
他扶着门框摇摇晃晃地站了起来，点缀在苏活区夜晚街道上的霓虹从来没这么晃眼过，就像一片浮在半空中的发光花田，恶魔在这片刺眼的光线中艰难地摸索着寻找自己忠诚的宾利。

浩瀚的宇宙在他出门的那一瞬间变成了排山倒海向他涌来的沙砾，恶魔赤脚行走在阳光烤灼的黄沙地上。  
远处，咄咄逼人的雷云慢慢靠近，周身擦肩而过的行人在蛇金黄色的瞳孔里狼狈逃窜，淹没世纪的大雨迫不及待地将要落下。  
他们跪下祈求着那个人影的宽恕，雷云没有停下。妇女搂着自己尚在襁褓中的孩子泣不成声，祷词都被眼泪融成一块块碎片。  
Crowley回头想牵住谁的手，指尖只碰到了一块平滑又坚硬的黑色石头。伊甸园的蛇又仔细摸了摸，这才从被致幻剂勾起的回忆幻象中回到20世纪，眼前的石头是为他服役了42年的忠诚老车宾利。

许多苏活区住民在很多年之后回忆起那个夜晚依旧不寒而栗，那是一场泰晤士报都用了三页篇幅报道了的巨型连环车祸，只有极少数的人注意到是一辆在马路上作蛇形行驶的黑色宾利引起的。  
到处都是追尾、相撞、刮蹭的汽车和扯皮的车主们，袅袅升起的黑烟穿过霓虹的灯光消失在黑夜里，警车跟救护车在夜里唱起和声，到处奔波。

Aziraphale住在苏活区，工作在苏活区，他能听到苏活区的一切，自然也包括这场波及了整个区的连环车祸。  
彼时他正准备闭店，然后在伦敦睡着的时候静静地独自欣赏几本好书。但骚动打乱了他的计划，天使放下今晚预定品读的书籍套上自己的大衣，踏进今晚的闹剧中，正式成为它的一员。

他起初对骚动的根本原因一无所知，这时一辆眼熟的黑色宾利以惊人的速度和诡异的行动轨迹从街角拐过像一阵狂风略过了他，车胎与他的鞋头距离堪堪只有两英尺。  
“Crowley！”  
书店老板拢了拢刚刚随着气流翻飞起来的米色大衣，小跑着试图追上那辆疾驰的汽车。

恶魔的车载唱片机里播放着甲壳虫乐队*的专辑。  
皇后乐队还要三年才成立，地狱也还没学会用车载播放设备下达命令，这时的Crowley对自己在车里度过的音乐时光相当满意。  
除了这回，他的大脑甚至没给他关掉音乐的清醒空间，只是在色块与色块之间的方形空间里操控方向盘和踩油门已经相当难了，耳边响着的音乐还雀跃得停不下来。  
几根平缓的弦浮游着，链接着油门与方向盘、油箱与轮胎、引擎与底盘。

“You have found her,now go and get her.”*

事实上恶魔这样的精神状态本不该把这句歌词听得那么清楚，但它就是这样原原本本完完整整地穿过致幻剂在他的感官上架起的哈哈镜进入了他的大脑。  
他胸膛上的大洞适时地又开始散发出那种令人难以忍受的空虚感，恶魔咬牙切齿地打过方向盘，在海的波浪上行车，琴酒味道的浪都卷进他的车窗里，恶魔又把方向盘来回转了好几道。

“Crowley、Crowley——！”

天使还在跟着恶魔的车，得益于宾利突然变得奇怪的蛇形轨迹，虽然他车速特别快，但实际上并没有开出多大的距离。  
即便这样他还是有些气喘吁吁，一年不见的恶魔朋友一出现就迫使他好几百年不曾剧烈运动的躯体超负荷运转起来。

Crowley听见琴酒的浪在呼唤着他，那声音有些熟悉，但他想不起来是谁了。只有胸口的黑洞越发肆无忌惮地扭曲起来，吸入琴酒、窗外的青白色块和一些令肌肤刺痛的空气。  
透明的酒液从打开的车窗涌进了车里，淹过他的口鼻使他喘不过气来。Crowley松开了方向盘，脚却忘了自己还踩着油门，车撞上了路口的消防栓，撞出擎天的暴雨落在他的车顶。

宾利的保险杠被撞得看不出原型，车头被消防栓嵌出一个很深的凹槽，驾驶座的车门也摇摇欲坠。  
Aziraphale先左顾右盼了好一阵子，确认没有行人在看之后才打了个响指修好了消防栓跟Crowley的宝贝汽车。他打开车门，恶魔的凡人躯体因为巨大的冲击力而暂时昏迷了过去，现在正趴在方向盘上，眉头紧锁地哼着甲壳虫乐队的新歌变调后的版本，诡异得很。  
天使先是把Crowley从座位上拖了出来，再担着他往书店的方向缓缓走去。

Crowley在途中就慢慢醒了，致幻剂还正在劲头上，他只感觉两只手臂脱离了自己的意识，自主地想要翱翔，连带着拖动这个无用的身躯。  
白橡木、岩兰草与灰琥珀叠加在一起的淡香在他的脸庞游走出蜿蜒的轨迹，他认得这个味道，来自于一个他暂时想不起脸和名字的人，如果他在夜晚突然出现在你座驾的副驾驶位上，那么整个车内都会充斥着这种味道——这种蜿蜒的淡雅气味，让人心痒到抓狂的香水后调。  
他偏过头闻得更仔细了些，鼻子贴在一块温暖的皮肉上仔细地嗅着这种味道。  
橡木与岩兰草沿着他走过的道路生长起来，不一会苏活区的街头就变成一片巨大的橡木森林，而恶魔行走在树干与树叶之间哼着一些不成调的小曲，他的双臂依旧没放弃他，还在担着他飞翔。

一间散发着明亮暖光的小屋入口出现在橡木森林黑绿色的阴影中央，几棵较粗的白橡树和密集的岩兰草簇拥着它。  
他觉得这团笼罩着小屋的暖光莫名熟悉，他想进去，拖着他的双臂也是这么想的。

Aziraphale终于把Crowley拖到书店里面的贵妃椅上时已经上气不接下气，他一路上不仅要担着恶魔的成人男性体重还忍受恶魔在自己的脖子上像条初次见面的小狗一样嗅了半天，期间Crowley一直在断断续续地哼着他那些奇怪音调的小曲。  
Aziraphale坐在贵妃椅的扶手上，歪躺着调整自己的呼吸，时不时再偏头看一眼Crowley，可怜的恶魔神志不清地盯着天花板上的水晶吊灯，墨镜镜片碎成好几块，有些还顽强地卡在了镜框里，有些就不知道究竟掉到哪去了。  
天使休息好了，便蹑手蹑脚地想拿掉蛇的墨镜，他不认为让他们脆弱的人类躯体再戴着这副破碎的墨镜是什么好主意，可能会伤害到他漂亮的黄宝石眼睛。

Crowley一直睁着眼——没有必要的话，他也不怎么眨眼，所以他一直睁着眼。  
Aziraphale吓得把墨镜失手摔在地上，它碎得更彻底了。

在墨镜被拿走之前，Crowley一直盯着他头顶的太阳。他没觉得屋子里有个太阳很奇怪，反而觉得很好，理所当然的好，好像太阳就该呆在这间屋子的天花板上，闪着只有群星才能拥有的细腻光辉，流光落在他的指尖。  
直到墨镜被拿走，太阳突然就变得很刺眼，刺眼得让人无法忍受。耳边有人打翻了一些玻璃、瓷器，或者只是被听觉夸大了音量的眼镜破碎声。  
一个米白色的人影居高临下地盯住他，轮廓是一块松软的不规则棉花糖的形状，熟悉的白橡木与岩兰草的味道便是从他身上散发出来的。  
但他不可能是那个人——那个他虽然想不起名字和长相的……天使，他记起那人是个天使。

他好久没见过天使了，可能有几个月、一年、或者是六千年。  
也许他们压根没见过，也许他们昨天就见过，Crowley的脑子此时甚至无法思考时间，周围的景色又从暖黄色的小屋变成裹着霓虹圈圈的漆黑隧道。  
但米白色的人影没有消失，只是不再居高临下，反正站在了他的身边。

Crowley的脸色变了，他的脸上都是慌乱和困惑，目光追随着不存在的霓虹圈圈上下摆动。  
所以Aziraphale重新站回地面，他蹲下来注视着恶魔和恶魔额头上渗出的冷汗。

Crowley觉得大概这就是幻觉送给他的天使，他真的好久没见到天使了，明明以前几百年不打照面他也觉得无所谓，自从——自从去年他从天使那里收到了什么东西来着，打那时候起他就时刻想见天使。  
但天使说了，你对我来说太快了，天使不愿意见他，不敢见他，眼前的这个人影更不可能是天使了——蛇宁愿相信这是致幻剂给他编织的一个美好梦境。  
但这也够了，只为了麻木胸前这个偌大的空洞，这也够了。

Aziraphale往前倾，试图去撩起恶魔被冷汗浸湿的头发，突然起身的恶魔猛地抱住了他。  
天使隔着两层皮肉跟衬衫感觉到恶魔的心跳特别的快，不同寻常的快。瞳孔放大，血管剧烈地收缩又膨胀，连带着呼吸也很急促。  
“天啊，我就知道——”  
苦劳的权天使抬起手想把致幻剂从恶魔的血液里剔除出去，却在Crowley嗅着他的脖颈微笑着呢喃出Angel的那一刻停下了手。

如果伊甸园的蛇选择用致幻剂去眼见一场香甜的梦，也许自己该尊重他的选择。

Crowley捏住米白色人影抬起的手，他的手心软绵绵的，暖洋洋地散发出岩兰草的淡香味道。一如那个晚上如鬼魅或天神般出现在副驾驶座上的天使，他离开了好一阵子香味才完全散去。  
场景再次变换，从霓虹的隧道再次变回了那间有一盏专属太阳的暖色小屋。  
但岩兰草与橡木闯进了这片恬静的空间，咄咄逼人地从地板缝里生长起来，把天顶戳得千疮百孔的。  
恶魔不知道自己是怎么了，这些东西寄生在他的灵魂背面肆意生长，他伸长自己的爪子也挠不到那块供感情茁壮伸长的滋润土壤。

太阳的光晕在树荫的遮盖中渐渐扩大、稀释成一片片金黄色的薄膜稀薄在空气中，窒息的幻境里只有人影还发着光。  
Crowley拥抱着人影，将它当做有着天使形状和味道的泰迪熊。

权天使安静地在恶魔的怀里呆了很久，久到恶魔的橡树森林都开始下雨，冰冷的雨水倾盆而下，顺着天使白金色的发丝流过他的眉眼，与烟灰色的星屑混合成一团发光的凝胶。  
Aziraphale与罪孽的蛇共感，弥漫着淡香的森林在他脚边拔地而起，雨水浸湿他的睫毛、他的头发、他的衬衫。透过Crowley的眼睛，Aziraphale看到亮堂的书店顷刻间就成了黑绿色的湿冷森林。  
天使贴上恶魔的额头，留下一个吻，温热的雨水从Aziraphale的睫毛落下，打在恶魔的脸颊上。

Crowley回神时发现人影已经渐渐有了模糊的五官轮廓。  
他吻在自己的额头上，温柔得像是一张鎏金的大网；他的眼泪滴在自己的脸颊上，心碎得像是教堂残缺的玻璃花窗。  
“嘿、别哭了。”  
伊甸园的蛇舔舐过人影的眼角，它连眼泪都发着金光，在漆黑的森林里取代了那消散的太阳在他的怀里发亮。

他的一生都在悠悠下坠，不管是清醒还是混沌，那种微妙的失重感总是潜藏在他的骨髓与灵魂的夹缝中挥之不去。  
他总不承认自己是彻头彻尾的堕落，并认为自己更像是这列缓慢下坠的列车中的唯一一位乘客。  
在浩瀚的星河里，另一辆缓慢上升的列车与他擦肩而过。  
交叉的一瞬间，两名唯一的乘客透过车窗看到了彼此，列车放缓了它本就滞钝的步伐，坠落速度接近停滞，而这一切只为了自己的乘客在闪烁的银河中与他生命中唯一的访客能够对望得再久一点。

天使贴在车窗上留下一个吻，他的香水后调穿透玻璃与真空直击恶魔的大脑，唇纹在车窗的热气上画出图案。  
列车从几近停滞到再度出发，但这回他不再下坠了，Crowley在自己漫长的一生中头一回感受到了上升的感觉。  
这也是样新东西，一朵云，托着列车，托着Crowley自己，漂浮在时间与空间的界限都暧昧起来的概念中。

Crowley醒来时感觉头昏脑涨的，这大概就是尝试日渐古怪的人类消遣品的代价之一。  
他昨晚的记忆一片空白，清醒时已经躺在了公寓的大床上。床头柜放着唱片机，唱针底下是舒缓的地狱音乐家的钢琴曲。  
这可不符合堕落的品味，所以恶魔抬起唱针把那张钢琴曲唱片丢进了垃圾桶里，他想自己最好再也不要尝试LSD了，他真不敢想象自己昨天除了给自己放钢琴曲当睡前音乐还能做什么丢脸的蠢事。  
三分钟过后，Crowley还是默默地把唱片捡了回来。

他的确不记得自己在服用了致幻剂后发生的所有事情，但他还记得自己在嚼碎那块方糖前在挂念着蒙娜丽莎手稿后的圣水。  
不如说，他总是记挂着的。

恶魔打开了保险箱，拿出那瓶用格纹保温瓶妥善保存起来的圣水。  
他盯着保温瓶看了许久，十分肯定在自己嗑药之前，自己是想拿圣水干点什么来着。不是说自我防卫，那个他也想干，但现在还不是时候。  
那个念头盘踞在他的心口一年多了，一年多来他没有不在想着蒙娜丽莎手稿的背后藏着的东西的时候。但只一晚上他就忘记了，那一块钢铁般坚硬的执念在他昏沉的时候已经自行消逝在风中，那个他一直努力忽视的大洞正在缓慢又坚定地慢慢愈合起来。

Crowley猛地拉开客厅的窗帘。  
太阳自地平线缓缓抬起头来，黑色的老宾利安静地停在他能看见的路口；灯柱上靠着几个神志不清的醉汉。  
报童走得离醉汉稍远了些，整了整帽子和领子之后才扯着嗓子叫卖起报纸。

“苏活区特大连环交通事故——！苏活区特大连环交通事故——！泰晤士报最新报道！”

蛇不想出门，便打了个响指。报童没注意到自己手里堆积成山的报纸少了一份，却注意到了自己的手心里多了一英镑。  
Crowley拿着报纸顺势陷进沙发里，抖了抖黑白印刷的报纸附在表层的油墨味，头版便是显眼的几个大写英文字母。  
“苏活区特大连环交通事故——原因尚未解明”  
底下配了几张图和一大段一大段描述此次车祸给市民和女王的财产带来了多少经济损失的文字。

黑白印刷的文章配图上，一辆黑色的宾利正完好无损地从车祸现场略过。  
Crowley吹了个口哨，为图中那个陌生自己的精湛车技喝彩，竟然在昨晚这种混乱的情况下也能毫发无损地带着自己的车全身而退。  
下一张图没什么特别的，不过是苦劳的上班族在向记者抱怨这辆车的月供还有多少年才能缴清。背景路过了几个无关的路人，一个心神不宁的流浪汉，两个勾肩搭背的姑娘和一个系着过时领结的天使——噢，是Aziraphale。  
至少他现在知道他们都奇迹般地出现在了昨晚的骚动中。

他好久没见到天使了，差不多有一年多，从他拿到圣水那天起Aziraphale就一直故意躲着他。恶魔当然懂，伦敦就已经够大了，你不能指望能够随时偶遇那个你唯一想遇到的人。但是就连他偷摸摸去天使的书店想远远地见他一面都被厚厚的橱窗窗帘阻挡。  
恶魔都没察觉到自己情不自禁地微笑起来，他摩挲着报纸上天使模糊的面容，总觉得他该发光。  
一种不知道从何而来的活力充斥着蛇的四肢，他莫名其妙地容光焕发。

太阳终于从地平线中完全拔出自己，将光线毫无保留地公平播撒在每一寸伦敦的土地上。  
阳光跃进Crowley的公寓，照在他的额头上，暖洋洋的感觉像是被天使吻过一样。  
恶魔意犹未尽地摸了摸阳光停留在额头上的温度，把报纸丢在一边，起身往桌上的保温瓶方向走去。

它最后还是再次被放回了保险箱里，盖子都还纹丝未动保持着被交付时的模样，Crowley盖上保险箱的铁门，将神圣的保温瓶再次封存于寂静与黑暗当中。

Aziraphale整理完了手头上的新书，正盯着桌前的贵妃椅思索半天。最终，他耸了耸肩，拉开了遮盖在橱窗上长达一年多的窗帘。  
Gabriel敲响他的书店大门，装模作样地例行交给他一些权天使等级的琐事。  
“这地方不太好——闻起来有些邪恶。”  
这回Aziraphale不再惊慌地试图掩饰些什么，他微笑起来，指了指堆叠成山的高等数学典籍。  
“噢，是吗，我想大概是因为它们。”

注释：

加料方糖：LSD在20世纪60年代进入非法市场时，一般是将其滴在一些能吸收的物品如方糖、吸墨水纸和药理上惰性的粉末(这种粉末然后被用来充填空的明胶胶囊)等基质上。

甲壳虫乐队：The Beatles（甲壳虫乐队），英国摇滚乐队，1960年，乐队于英格兰利物浦市成立，其音乐风格源自20世纪50年代的摇滚乐，并开拓了迷幻摇滚、流行摇滚等曲风 。

You have found ……（下略）：甲壳虫乐队1968年发行的单曲《Hey Jude》里的歌词。

**Author's Note:**

> 好耶我写完了——终于写了点清水短篇。


End file.
